rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Lilith Nazarene
Common name: Lilith Nazarene Abyssal Name: Kodesh Sharlila True Name: Akalu'ir Ai-Sarra Arammu Title: The Sacred WhoreCharacter Appearance: http://fc01.deviantart.net/fs31/i/2008/236/1/d/Succubus_by_Leevitron.jpg Character Personality: Lilith is unusual compared to most of her kind, being much much more diabolical. She seeks not to harm her victims as others do but instead to twist those from their faith. Warping one to turn away from their beliefs or even go against their morals. But mostly she seeks to seduce men and women of faith to destroy their own reputation and dirtying the faith itself. Her greatest pleasure is to be with one whom's fallen from the light and realizes what they have done seeking suicide as an answer. Upon this realization Lilith would step in feeding upon the soul of her victim.Lilith thrives on the sorrow and despair of others. It is only right for her to cause it upon others. Character History: http://fc00.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2012/031/e/a/demonology_by_mrzarono-d4o7f7l.jpg "And she shall be among the people, and she shall speak truths, and whisper secrets. For she is *Akalu'ir Ai-Sarra Arammu, The Eater of False Love, The prophetess of Luficius." ~ Translated texts of the Biblicus Luficius Magic:Spell List:[This spell list is temporary and a place holderComponents V: Verbal Listed I: Instant C: Channeled MO: Movement M: Material Listed F: Focus Listed DF: Divine Focus Listed R: Ritual At Bottom T: Touch-Racial- Darkvision: See 120ft in total Darkness Seek Thoughts: Reads the thoughts of a target entirely. Sense Motive: Senses if the target is lying or not. BlindSight: The Demon has a magical awareness within a 60ft radius around the demon. This awareness allows them to percieve objects and creatures. Take Form: The Sayaad can make their appearance change to whatever is desired. Kiss of the Sayaad: The Succubus can drain the energy of the darken simply by touch.T Invisibility: The Caster becomes invisible. Soothe: With merely the look or sweet blow of a kiss by the succubus may prevent a foe from taking action and harming her. Charm Person: Makes one person your friend.V("The Person's Name")-0th Level- Touch of fatigue: Fatigues target person of basic power.T Bleed: Makes the target bleed. (Nosebleed, Cut, Anything Basic, or Reopen a small wound) Message: Whisper over a distance. Detect Good: The caster can detect good if he seeks it. Ray of Darkness: Deal negative energy damage. Detect magic: Detects spells and magic items within 60ft. Dancing Lights: Creates magical torches or other lights. Arcane mark: Inscribes a person rune visible or invisible. Ghost Sounds: Figment sounds Mage hand: 5lb telekinesis. Read magic: Read scrolls or spellbooks Detect Evil: The caster can detect evil if he seeks it. Spark: Ignites flammable objects.-1st Level- Darkening: The caster summons form a magical darkness turning a room or area pitch black. Confusion, Lesser: One target is confused for around 10 seconds, doing acts of randomness. Sleep: Puts the target into a magically induced sleep.M(A Pinch of Blackened Sand] Sorrow: The target begins losing hope as it loses most combat skills becoming careless and is near to throwing the fight and giving in. Detect Undead: The Caster can Detect Undead. Cause fear: Causes a basic humanoid to run in fear.MO Protection From Good: The caster gains resistance to Good aligned attacks.M(A desecrated holy item) Shadow Word: Pain, Lesser: The target becomes in pain.V("Laedetur")-2nd Level- Blindness/ Deafness: A target becomes blind and deaf.MO Dusts of Twilight: Black particles extinguish all light sources magical or not.M(Black Sand) Non-Detection: Hides the succubus from Divination and Scrying.(This means you cannot detect anything on her) Devil's Tongue: Tongue makes grapple attacks to 15-ft. Sap Strength: The caster exhausts a target. Magic Probe: Detects all active and passive spells on target item or person. Spectral Hand: Summons forth a glowing hand to automatically deliver touch attacks.Unholy Frenzy: The target goes into a frenzy at the cost of their lifeforce.M(An Organ]-3rd Level- Cripple: The effects of Slow but due to vasts amount of pain and discomfort. Unholy whisper: Whisper sickens good creatures and motivates, strengthens, aids evil creatures. Nightmare: The caster can slip into the target's dream and force it into taking a darker path.C Dominate Person: The caster goes to control the target mentally.C Hooks of Binding: Immobilizes target Non-Evil creature.C Shadow word: Pain: The caster curses the target to be writhering in pain.V("Dolor")-4th Level- Damning Darkness: Darkness envelopes the target area harming Good beings.V("Malum Nube")DF(An Evil Sigil) Deep Slumber: The caster puts a powerful or large creature to sleep.M(A Pinch of Blackened Sand) Identify Transgressor: The Succubus can learn the identity of one person entirely.M(Something owned by the target) Mirror Sending: Convey message through mirrors.F(A Mirror) Dismissal: Dismisses target "Being" and forces them back to their original plane.V("The Target's Name")-5th Level- Morality Undone: Subject becomes evil.V("Coniungere Mali")DF(An Evil Sigil) Permanant Spell: This makes the effect of a temporary spell permanant.V("Aeterne")M(Blackened Sand) Ritual of Summoning: The Caster and another if needed, call forth another ally.R Sanctuary, Greater: All those within 100 ft of the caster cannot compell themselves to attack. This spell lasts for sixty seconds.-6th Level- Charm, Mass: Charms all persons within a 40ft radius around Lilith. Suggestion, Mass: The same as suggestion though a group of up to 12 people. Dispel Magic, Greater: Dispels ALL magical auras, conjurations, and effects. Lilith Nazarene as depicted within the Biblicus Luficius http://fc05.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2012/145/2/9/succubus_incantations_by_mrzarono-d510y2z.jpg "For many deceivers have gone out into the world, those who writhe in the pleasures of sin. Such a one is the true deceiver and the prophetess, Lilith." ~ Translated texts of the Biblicus Luficius